


I don't want to be the last one

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [27]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Community: writerverse, F/M, Gen, Names, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico asks Apollo if he can keep his birth name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to be the last one

**Author's Note:**

> written for writerverse's Phase 4 Challenge 02 - Weekly Quick Fic #1 prompt: Final.  
> Original/Fandom: Fandom-ish - Common House Verse  
> Pairings (if any) offscreen Prim/Nico  
> Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc): reference to offscreen teen parenthood

"What did you want to talk about, Nico?"

Nico looks over at Apollo, "Have you finished my adoption papers yet, Dad?"

Apollo shakes his head, "I haven't started on yours yet. I'm still working on Kalli's." 

"When you write mine, can I keep my birth name? I don't want to be the final Fiorenza. I'd like to give the baby my name, especially if it's a boy. I don't want my birth family's name to disappear." 

Apollo smiles, "If that's your wish, I'll grant it. You can be Nico Fiorenza on your adoption papers. I think you're old enough to keep that name, if you want it."


End file.
